


we all deserve, a taste of that kind of love

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Geonosis AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Obi-Wan, Jango, and a very different chain of events on Geonosis.





	we all deserve, a taste of that kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Sweet Forgiveness” by Susan Tedeschi

Obi-Wan blinked dazedly, then smiled slightly. He ached all over, but the thrum deep inside - he knew he would be okay. His soulmate had him. The idea of it was still mind-boggling. He’d assumed most of his life that he would never meet his soulmate; most didn’t, although stories about soulmates finding one another were always terribly popular on the HoloNet. But the galaxy was so large, and there were so many sentients born soulmarked, that to actually meet your destined mate was like - like finding a particular needle in a warehouse full of identical needles in a district full of warehouses full of identical needles. 

In short, the odds were astronomical, and Obi-Wan had always been somewhat of a pragmatist. The only dream he had ever dared to nurture was to become a Jedi. He was content with that. Rather, he had been. And then he had met Jango Fett. Deep brown and surprised grey eyes had sparked with reciprocal recognition, and then Jango had dragged Obi-Wan close for a thorough kiss that undid Obi-Wan’s self-control. 

Obi-Wan had kissed back desperately, had willfully ignored the blaring warning signs and happily gone to bed with his soulmate. It wasn’t a foreordained conclusion; some soulmates were happy with solely platonic relationships, others had drawn out courtships before engaging in intimacy. Obi-Wan had pushed past both of those options without hesitation, offering himself body and soul to his match.

Waking to a cold bed in an empty room had been - far less pleasant. Obi-Wan’s body had ached with their rough initial coupling, but the pain in his heart far outweighed that discomfort. His soulmate - his soulmate had left him. Had taken him, used him, left him. Pushing down the despair that threatened to swamp him, Obi-Wan had combed Jango’s rooms carefully. 

The only clue to his mate’s whereabouts had been a small thing, a forgotten datachip fallen between two cushions on the sofa. Obi-Wan had only just been able to retrieve the hastily wiped information with the help of Arfour. Geonosis. Obi-Wan didn’t know anything about the planet, but Jango had been there, which meant that was where Obi-Wan had gone, hoping to find some other clue that would help him locate his soulmate, if only to ask his reasons for such treatment.

Muzzily, Obi-Wan nudged his face against Jango’s neck, a narrow slit of unprotected skin between buy’ce and beskar’gam. He had gone to Geonosis, and found himself held captive, subject to the whims of his own grandmaster, who had evidently travelled a far darker path since leaving the Jedi. 

There had been many questions, which Obi-Wan refused to answer. Then there had been demands, to which Obi-Wan refused to accede. There had been Force Lightning then - _Sith_ lightning. And then - for a moment Obi-Wan had given up hope. 

Despair had swallowed Obi-Wan whole for a brief moment. And then - and then there was Jango. A Jedi-killer already, he added Sith-killer to his resume with two shots to Dooku’s unprotected back, the Sith thinking himself safe from his supposed henchman. 

Dooku had collapsed with a wet gurgle, and tried to throw lightning at Fett. Jango growled loud enough for the mics in his helmet to pick the sound up and transmit it, and unloaded a few dozen more shots into Dooku’s body until the Sith lay still and dead. A few more shots disabled the stasis field holding Obi-Wan captive, and Obi-Wan had tumbled into his soulmate’s arms. 

“Jango?” Obi-Wan had slurred, still dazed from the electricity that had coursed through his system. It was luck as much as anything that Dooku had been torturing him, rather than attempting to kill him. It wouldn’t be difficult to fatally electrocute a being with that Dark ability. 

“I have you ner runi,” Jango murmured. “The others working with him are dead, we’ll be back at my ship soon. I’ll take you back to Kamino, get you fixed up.” Obi-Wan muttered sleepily that he didn’t need fixing, he wasn’t a droid, Anakin, and Jango chuckled softly. They nearly made it too. 

“Put him down,” a firm voice commanded, followed by the distinct _snap-hum_ of a lightsaber powering on. Jango carefully complied, raising both hands in surrender and turning. Purple blade, beige robes. Jedi. 

Angry as a half-starved Rancor, but Jedi nonetheless, and unlikely to kill Jango just for breathing. He hoped. Jango debated whether he had it in him to kill a Jedi if they demanded he surrender his mate. Leaving Obi-Wan on Kamino had been one of the most difficult things he had ever done. But he had convinced himself that doing so protected his mate. It hadn’t worked out quite as planned; he would need to learn to anticipate his Jedi a little better.

“I have no intention of harming him,” Jango promised. “I’m his soulmate, we just met a couple days ago. He followed me here, got himself in a bit of trouble. I’ve taken care of it, but I’d like to get him home, make sure he’s alright.”

“Take off the helmet,” the angry Jedi demanded, and Jango slowly, carefully complied. “Fett,” the Jedi hissed. 

“Well you know me, should I know you?” Jango asked. He was well aware of his own reputation. He would also rather have had his clan back than the reputation of Jedi-killer. Fitting perhaps then, that his soulmate was a Jedi. Even more fitting that Tyranus had named Obi-Wan ‘Sith-Slayer,’ the Jedi that killed the previous Sith apprentice and opened up the position Tyrannus filled. 

The fact that his mate had named Tyrannus as Dooku, had identified him as the butcher of Galidraan, well - Jango had taken the contract with the Sith under duress, despite knowing that the Sith and the Mando’ade were historically allies. He was perfectly happy to - discontinue - the contract as he had. He’d been wanting to kill Dooku for more than twenty years, and his mate had given him that opportunity. A pretty good day’s work in Jango’s books.

“Mace Windu,” the angry Jedi identified himself. “I was part of the task force brought in to clean up after Galidraan.” Jango dipped his head slightly in respect. He had been enslaved on a spice freighter at the time, but he heard later the Jedi had made a large and public show of regret after Galidraan, that they had censured all the surviving members of the strike force and ensured the surviving children of the clan had homes and futures. 

“The last bit of clean up is down the hall,” Jango said, directing Windu with his chin. “He’s been calling himself Tyrannus the past while, answers to a Lord calling himself Sidious.” Windu’s eyes narrowed at that, flicking between Jango and his mate. “He’s my soulmate,” Jango reiterated with a clear undertone of _you moron_. “All I want is to get him home and safe. You have my word he’ll be in touch shortly.” Knowing Jango’s reputation, and not sure what newly bonded soulmates might do to be kept together, Mace nodded and retreated, powering off his ‘saber and reaching for his comm. Jango retrieved Obi-Wan and carried him back to his ship. 

“Buir?” Boba called from where he’d been hidden in one of the secret compartments.

“Yeah, it’s me Bob’ika, and I brought Obi-Wan back,” Jango said, and Boba appeared as if from thin air, hugging his father’s legs and reaching out to take Obi-Wan’s limp hand. 

“He’s pretty,” Boba said innocently, and Jango chuckled softly, proceeding into the passenger compartment to lay Obi-Wan in the bunk. 

“He is. Stay with him while I get us in the air, okay?” Jango directed, and Boba nodded seriously, then climbed into the bunk and cuddled up to Obi-Wan. Jango grinned, then ruffled Boba’s hair and went to initiate take off procedures. Obi-Wan woke in hyperspace, Jango’s warm strength enveloping him from behind, Boba curled against his chest. The unlooked for bond sang in contentment, and Obi-Wan felt himself relax. 

Safe. He was with his soulmate. Safe. Warmth swamped him, and Obi-Wan slept again.

**Author's Note:**

>  **mando'a**  
>  buy'ce = helmet  
> beskar'gam = armour (lit. iron skin)  
> ner runi = my soul
> 
> i'm wrennette on tumblr, dreamwidth, and pillowfort, come say hi!


End file.
